Alabaster Dresden (DetectiveSky612)
WARNING! CONCEPT CONTENT AND SPOILERS FOR MAGIC EXE AHEAD! Alabaster Dresden is one of the Magic EXE characters for LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing in its Story Pack. Background Alabaster was just a normal teenager, up until he had to go to rehab and therapy for an apparent video-game addiction. In reality, he was just as sane as always, but even that was soon threatened as he was abducted and thrust into a prototype roleplaying game, named "Terraverse". Alabaster meandered around after leaving the Tutorial until he found what was to be his main hub in the world he'd blindly chosen: the universe of Harry Potter. He found Hagrid and got him to lead the Gamer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he promptly enrolled in as an adult student. He retrieved a wand and was sorted into Slytherin, and soon showed physical combat prowess beyond what most wizards could do. It also wasn't long before Alabaster was singled out by more conservative wizards and witches at the school for his preference for Muggle equipment, a turn of events that strengthened his existing friendship with Harry Potter. Alabaster became an Orca Animagus between his first and second years, built his own staff between the second and third, and founded his own dungeon between the fourth and the fifth. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Alabaster's dungeon, the Tower of the Moon, saw its first massive army build within its walls, followed by a severance of ties to the Ministry of Magic by Alabaster Dresden as Rufus Scrimgeour was ousted from his position as Minister. Shortly after, the Tower of the Moon saw its first (and to-date only) mass mobilization at the Battle of Hogwarts, something occupying the time of seven of its ten battalions. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Alabaster was reinforced by a guild of the sixteen other Beta Testers in Terraverse, which, following Alabaster's victory over both Lord Voldemort and villainous, megalomaniacal Terraverse developer Icarus Rourke, invited Alabaster in for entry. Alabaster declined, feeling betrayed by the guild for not having sought him out sooner, despite the fact that one of his friends ran the guild and that they had explained having to get around the tight security measures surrounding the Harry Potter universe after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Afterwards, Alabaster left Hogwarts, venturing, eventually, to the Pirates of the Caribbean universe in time for the Dead Man's Chest/At World's End story. He stayed here, surviving as a captured member of Barbossa's crew on the Queen Anne's Revenge after Barbossa's theft of the Black Pearl, and rejoining Jack's crew in Dead Men Tell No Tales. It was here, however, he met his own death, sinking the Silent Mary in an attempt to destroy her. World The Shard: Harry Potter World The Mandala: Magic EXE World Abilities * Acrobatics * Troop Command * Latin Translation * Dive (Transforms into Orca) (After Level 1) * Flight (On a Firebolt Mark II) (After Level 1, Stage 4) * Illumination (With a Lantern if neither his Wand or Staff are equipped) (After Level 2) * Weapon Switch (Hold B) ** Initiate's Short Sword ** Crossbow *** Precision ** Longsword (Upon Reaching Level 1, Stage 5) *** Sword Switches (After Level 5) *** Laser Deflector (After Level 5) ** Wand (Upon Finishing Level 1, Stage 2) *** Magic *** Precision *** Water Spray *** Boggart Banishing *** Whip Hooks **** Whip Pads ** Hogwarts Battle Deck (Upon starting Level 1, Stage 4) *** Press B to cycle through your hand and draw a new one, press X to use the selected card, hold X to open shop / buy cards, bought cards disappear upon reaching a new level/world. Using cards also grants studs, hearts and ranged attacks depending on the card’s effects. Alabaster uses a deck unique to him. Cards' effects last until a new hand is drawn. Cards' prices are directly copied from the actual game, at 100 Studs per Influence cost *** Alohomora x6 - Padlocks, 100 Studs *** Dominic - Flying Drone, 200 Studs, Draw a Card *** Alabaster's Bag - Fantastic Briefcase spots, Draw two Cards *** Graymalkin - Gain either 1 ranged attack or 1 full heart (2 hit points) *** Alabaster's Staff - Gain 100 Studs and 1 hit point *** Magic - Upon purchasing and using the Wingardium Leviosa Card *** Fix-It - Upon purchasing and using the Reparo Card *** Illumination - Upon purchasing and using the Lumos Card ** Iron Shield (Reception Time TBA) (Can be equipped with any of Alabaster's melee weapons) *** Shield (from the Front) ** Alabaster's Staff (After Finishing Level 2) *** Magic Shield *** Precision *** Pole Vault *** Magic *** Diffindo *** Silver LEGO *** Water Spray *** Time Slow Spaces *** Grapple *** Tough Sword Switches ** Musket (Reception Time TBA) *** Precision *** Hold X over one target to initiate Rapid Fire. It can't destroy Gold, but it deals a lot of damage very quickly. Photo Gallery Alabaster TR.jpeg Alabaster AR.jpeg Alabaster CR.jpeg Alabaster RR.jpeg Alabaster musket.jpeg Alabaster staff.jpeg Alabaster katana.jpeg Alabaster epee.jpeg Alabaster Cutlass.jpeg Alabaster Mirror Shield.jpeg Alabaster RS.jpeg Alabaster IS.jpeg Alabaster Lantern.jpeg Alabaster torch.jpeg Alabaster S9mm.jpeg Alabaster 9mm.jpeg Alabaster Revolver.jpeg Alabaster Crossbow.jpeg Alabaster MSS.jpeg Alabaster SS.jpeg Alabaster ISS.jpeg Alabaster (Hastatus).png|Alabaster, during the Battle for the Diamond Fist. Al (Physical).jpeg|The current physical figure of Alabaster. Alabaster Dresden (LMV).png|A rejected version of Alabaster from LEGO Multiverse. Alabaster (LMV).png|A re-render of Alabaster's LMV variant. Alabaster (New Staff).png|Alabaster with a new staff design which is more to scale. Alabaster (Desert).png|Alabaster's desert clothing and variant, first seen in Kiaan's Citadel. Character Trailer Quotes Animations Entry: * Alabaster comes in from the portal at such a high velocity that he flies offscreen and hits the ceiling, causing dust to rain down from above. He then falls back down from it, landing flat on his face. He then gets up, dazed, shakes his head a few times and is then good to go. Standing: * Upon stopping, Alabaster stands and crosses his arms. Idle: * Active: Eventually he lies down flat on his back and falls asleep on the ground. He remains like this for a bit, before a little notice pin pops up and wakes Alabaster up. Sensing it futile to attempt sleep any further, Alabaster gets back up, yawns, stretches, and rubs his eyes before taking a deep breath and going back to the way he was. * Passive: Standard standing. Graymalkin, Dominic, and Tierzis come out of Alabaster’s satchel at various intervals, looking around from Alabaster’s shoulder, flitting about his head, and wandering around and getting a feel for Alabaster’s place respectively. Upon his spotting them, he shoos them back into his satchel, then goes back to standard standing. Exit: * Alabaster backflips into his portal. Ground Pounds (Changes depending on weapon equipped), in order: * Alabaster performs a move similar to Link's jumping slash. (Short Sword) * Alabaster shoots the area around his landing point. (Crossbow) * Alabaster drives his sword into the ground and charges it with magic, causing a localized shockwave. (Longsword) * Alabaster uses Confringo and rides the shockwave for a second before landing. (Wand) * Alabaster does an Iron Man landing, and lightning shocks any enemies within the radius. (Card Deck) * Alabaster sticks the staff out bottom-first, creating a shockwave when it lands. He uses the bounce to flip off of the top of the staff, lands in front of it, and spins around, grabbing it. (Staff) * Alabaster fires a magically-charged shot into the ground, causing an explosion. (Musket) Dash: * Alabaster puts away the weapon he's holding if it's two-handed and leans forward. Trivia * Alabaster's character tag comes from the fact that he was sorted into Slytherin. * He also has very little memory of himself from before Terraverse, and as such is still attempting to piece what his old self was like together. * Alabaster, being a self-insert character in his home franchise, will be voiced by his creator, DetectiveSky612. * Alabaster actually uses a curse from Wings of Fire when he meets Link, derived from Pyrrhia's night sky, which contained three moons. * Alabaster's unnamed-extra comment comes from LEGO: Harry Potter: Years 1-4, which was released in 2010. * Once the Longsword and Staff are unlocked, they will appear strapped to Alabaster's back if they aren't being used, no matter what. * Alabaster's equipment changes depending on how far into the Story Pack you are. ** The Initiate's Short Sword is replaced by the Short Sword after L1:S3. ** The Crossbow is replaced by the Flintlock Pistol after L1:S5, is replaced by the Revolver at Level 2, and is replaced by the 9mm after Level 3. ** The Longsword is replaced by the Awakened Longsword after Level 6, gaining the ability to perform Laser Deflection and destroy Demon LEGO Objects. ** The Wand is never replaced. ** The Hogwarts Battle Deck is never replaced. ** The Staff is replaced by the Awakened Staff after Level 4, gaining the ability to destroy Gold LEGO and Demon LEGO. ** The Iron Shield is replaced by the Reflective Shield and the Lunar Mirror Shield over the course of the Story, gaining the Laser Deflector and Mirror Portal abilities respectively. ** The Musket is never replaced. * Alabaster can change his equipment in his Hub World in the Forge, a small, out-of-the-way part of the Tower of the Moon. As well as selecting older pieces of equipment instead of his standard loadout (which is whatever is newest in each category), Alabaster can also buy extra bonus equipment in the Forge (Coming in at 50 000 per item) and craft it with Loot. ** Short Sword Category: Modular Short Sword (10 Iron) ** Crossbow Category: Silenced 9mm (5 Iron), Blaster Pistol (Requires a Star Wars character on the Toy Pad) (50 Iron) ** Longsword Category: Cutlass (50 Iron), Epee (50 Iron), Sabre (75 Iron), Katana (100 Iron), Lightsaber (150 Iron, 50 Glass, 50 Crystal) (Requires a Star Wars character on the Toy Pad) ** Musket: Repeating Rifle (10 Iron), Assault Rifle (40 Iron, 10 Wood), Carbine Rifle (20 Iron), Tactical Rifle (100 Iron, 5 Glass), Blaster Rifle (Requires a Star Wars character on the Toy Pad) (100 Iron), Steam Powered Chaingun (200 Iron, 100 Gold, 50 Wood, 10 Glass,10 Crystal) ** Staff Category: Slytherin's Scepter (500 Iron) * Alabaster puts a LEGO The Hobbit-style loot system into effect to obtain his crafting materials. * Alabaster's Arsenal, Alabaster's Toy Pad build, is not a standalone portal structure but rather an add-on to whatever Toy Pad build is in use. Character Tag Alabaster's tag is Slytherin green, with its crest at the back and the Looking Glass of the Moon at the front. Category:Weapon Switch Category:Book Characters Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:LEGO Voidhoppers